Fusion Z
Fusion Z was a 2.1 upcoming Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Manix648. It was the third and final installment of the ''Fusion'' series (excluding FusionX). It was set to be verified by DiamondSplash, who currently has a record of 46%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjiZDabDlQE. However, Manix648 quit the game and did not want the level to be uploadedhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlihBji1A-Y. So then Knobbelboy and several other creators got into a huge argument that Manix648 couldn't just cancel the project that a bunch of builders worked so hard on (including himself) and Knobbelboy even attempted to take ownership of this level so he can assign a new verifier for the level in order for the work to not go wasted. Geomania, a very skilled 144hz player, was chosen. In the end, he received permission to verify, and he now has a record of 37%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJEK43cJp-U. Gameplay Bianox: The level starts full black, then it flashes into a bright orange color scheme. Next, there is a cube section with moderate spike jumps with minor timings of the green jump orbs. The cube becomes a mini-cube which has a few timing jumps and a few spamming of the blue orbs with the last one which requires moderate timing. It changes back into a big cube and spins around in a chain of gravity portals while the levels name appears in the background creating intensity of the level. It follows up into ship section with tight spaces that requires the player to stick onto surfaces to dodge the spikes and it switches between a mini-ship and a big ship. It goes back into a mini-ship which requires a short moment of straight flying. It changes into the cube and flips around in gravity portals while the words "Are You Ready?" start pulsing according to the beat. Panman30: It starts off with a triple speed mixed dual part which requires major memorization and timing, making it really confusing. It changes into a single wave section which has moderately tight spaces while shrinking and enlarging at different intervals. It changes into an easy mini-ball section and into a UFO section with little timings of the jumps while switching gravity and size. It goes into an easy mini-cube section with an atom structure as a background which pulses according to the beat and changes gravity slowly. Edicts: The cube goes into an invisible auto, where text says "Prepare." Then, there is a robot segment, and gameplay is surrounded by a moving circle of spikes. There is a short ball/ship mixed dual, an asymmetrical dual cube segment, and a half speed ship sequence where the player must tap a few green jump orbs. Next, there is a robot sequence that is quite similar to the first one, and then a short cube segment. Willy5000: This part begins with a double speed mini ball/mini ship mixed dual, a short mini wave segment, and then a tight and very difficult ball section. It is decorated in a very dark way as it is located at the part where the song has started to build up to the drop. Shocksidian: 'Much like Willy5000's part, this part contains mainly dark decorations, and starts with straight flying with short cube and UFO intervals. There is a short size and gravity changing wave, and then a mini cube transitioning into the next part. 'Xaro: Located at the drop, this part begins with a ball segment, and the background has a large cross made out of fire. Then is a short ship sequence, an auto cube, and then a straight fly with obstacles that appear as you pass them. There is a short cube, and another straight fly section. Then comes a short UFO, and then a ball. There is a wave segment and then a single cube section jump to end it. Giron: 'The part begins with a cube section with numerous precise orb jumps while several crosses flash in the background. After this, there is a short half speed robot segment with a few timing jumps and jump orbs to precisely hit. 'Manix648: The decoration in this part is mainly white. It begins with a long and difficult straight fly, before going into a very hard swing copter section. There is a short orb and block maze, and then a UFO section. Afterwards, there is a short auto segment saying "TAKE A BREAK" while fire rains from the sky. LazerBlitz: Lazer's first part starts with a dual, as is common. There is a dual ball where it is required to collect keys. In the wave section next, if you have not collected the keys, a wall kills you. There is a dual ship sequence next, and then a short UFO segment. 'Terron: '''This part makes use of 2.1's shake trigger and it features throughout the entire part. The part begins with the player as a double speed mini wave segment, where the player is required to navigate through a tight section with brightly decorated orange and white blocks. The player then transforms into a cube where they will hit a row of jump rings before transforming into a UFO. Terron's name appears onscreen as the part ends. 'LazerBlitz (second part): 'This part begins with a cube segment, and then a ship sequence. There is another cube where you must jump on the boss's hand, and then a dual wave. There is a straight fly, before a short boss part. '''TeslaX, Manix648, Edicts: '''This is a long boss fight mini ship sequence where the redesigned Fusion-style boss fires blasts at the player to the beat of the song. 'Loogiah: 'This part begins with a single speed cube section, as the cool-down to the song is occuring. There are some very precise orb taps, and then the player enters a ball segment. Later, the ball later becomes mini, and then normal size again with two yellow jump orbs located at the conclusion of the part. 'Surv: 'The entire part is decorated with very dark objects and played as a half speed ship sequence which contains a very difficult and narrow flying. It ends with a straight fly section as the letters in Surv's name flash individually in the background. '''Morphix: '''Morphix's part consists of numerous jump orbs and portals in the first half speed cube section. There is a mini UFO segment, and then an auto showing an orange dragon resembling the middle dragon from Horntail Cave. 'Viprin: 'This consists of a half speed speed robot section, where the player has to jump with precise timing, and hit numerous jump orbs on the way. The background consists of numerous glowing orbs grouped together. '''DWShin: '''This part starts with a wave segment with numerous moving objects with 'eyes' in them. Then, text flies by saying "DWShin" as the player then enters a cube section. Afterwards, there is a half speed wave segment, and then a half speed cube segment with a Low Detail Mode key, like Bianox's part. 'Knobbelboy: '''Knobbelboy's part starts with an auto cube segment with text displaying "Knobbelboy" and his signature wing icon. Afterwards, there is a very lengthy ship sequence with a lava-like background and a few jump orbs to click along the way. Afterwards, there is a very short straight fly section and an ending with the names of all the creators and "Fusion Z" in the middle. Then, the level ends. Trivia * This level is slightly over three minutes long, therefore making it XL in length. * The name of the level was originally inspired by Manix's viewers in his stream when they told him he should name his last installment Fusion Z. * Some parts are set to be buffed such as LazerBlitz's dual section and Panman's cube section. * Bianox's part has been nerfed as it is insanely hard for Manix648 himself. * The boss fight will require shards of a shield scattered throughout the level to prevent the player from dying when the boss attacks it. * Xcy-7 originally had a parthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNEspwjpMVc, but was later replaced by Terron. * DWShin's part was originally created for Viprin's Yatagarasu contest, though unfortunately the part did not win. * At the end credits, there was a mistake where Serponge was in the credits instead of Viprin. The mistake was now fixed. Walkthrough References Category:Upcoming levels Category:Unverified levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:XL Levels Category:Mega-collaborations Category:2.1 Levels Category:Boss Levels